Loranella
Loranella is the human queen of Vastia, former Loyal of Paksahara, and a member of the original Prophesized Three. History Early Life A descendant of the rulers of Vastia, Brannfalk having been her great-grandfather, Loranella was marked out as one of the Prophesized Three. Along with her Familiar Paskahara, she joined fellow wizards Kalstaff and Yonatan McAllister and their Familiars Zabulon and Edan in facing the Dead Army Uprising. For a time she and Kalstaff were romantically involved, but Yonatan came between them, all three having once been students of Somnibus Everwake. They later traveled to Mukrete in order to retrieve a magical bracelet once owned by her family, only to encounter the Hydra of Mukrete. They overcame the beast, but Yonatan was permanently blinded as a result. The heroes eventually faced off with Jakab Skull and Uriel Wyvern, the dark mages behind the uprising. Loranella single-handedly struck down the villains, and because of her wisdom and skill was named queen of Vastia. Having recovered the storm diamonds of Yajmada's armor sought by Wyvern and Skull, the trio split them among themselves to insure they would never again fall into evil hands. Loranella incorporated her diamond into her crown, and joined her comrades in placing the fourth diamond in a commemorative plaque at the Turn. Using the bracelet to summon the Shifting Fortress, Loranella was able to cast protective magic across all of Vastia. Kalstaff remained near as her advisor and protector, while Yonatan became a reclusive hermit known only as the Mountain Alchemist. Loranella was also approached by Thompson Warden, a descendant of Wyvern, and despite his lineage welcomed him into her service. The crown containing her storm diamond was later stolen by the royal treasure keepers and taken beyond Vastia. This led her to dispatch two Beyonders-namely, Jack and Marianne's parents-to recover it, though they never returned from the quest. ''The Familiars Unfortunately, Paksahara later turned against Loranella after learning how humans had seized the rule of Vastia for themselves. She transformed Loranella into a hare and took Loranella's form herself. In this guise, she began sabotaging Vastia's magical defenses and preparing to seize the throne in her true identity. When the stars proclaimed the calling of a new Prophesized Three, Paksahara believed Kalstaff's apprentice Jack, Marianne, and Dalton were the chosen ones. Still in Loranella's form, Paksahara murdered Kalstaff and abducted the three young wizards. However, her plan to murder them once Kalstaff's protective magic failed was thwarted by their Familiars: Aldwyn, Skylar, and Gilbert. The three animals and their Loyals were then able to alert Sorceress Edna to what had taken place. She entered the royal palace, found the trapped Loranella, and restored her to human form. Loranella then received the young wizards and Familiars gratefully, and revealed that the Familiars were the actual new Prophesized Three. The Crown of the Snow Leopard The crown of the snow leopard is an ancient artifact, able to locate the fortress thingy. It is first mentioned when Lorranella holds a meeting to find Pakasahara and destroy her source of power. Reyman, one of the Elders, says that the creator guy can be sommoned with a spell, which Skylar can do. When they talk to him, he mentions the crown of the snow leopard, but disappears before they know what he said. They go to a library, containing many old history books, when they find the correct book, a giant bookworm bites off the book and Dalton’s finger. Circle of Heroes Palace of Dreams'' pl:Loranella Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Loyals Category:Content